


Foxy x Mangle: War for a second chance (remake)

by GraysonSpawn61



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:39:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraysonSpawn61/pseuds/GraysonSpawn61
Summary: A remake of an old story I wrote back when I was on Fanfiction.Net. Foxy fixes up his successor and gives her a second chance, but this unfortunately leads to a Romeo and Juliet type relationship between him and Mangle and a deadly war between the withered and toy animatronics, that gets even worse when the "spring" (golden) animatronics join in.





	Foxy x Mangle: War for a second chance (remake)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided to keep this chapter the same for nostalgic reasons

Monday, 12:30

Normal POV

*loud garbled crying noises*

Sitting on the floor of kid's cove was Mangle, the jumbled mess of an animatronic that was once a pink and white female fox. She was crying because of something that Bonbon (Toy Bonnie) had told her. After Mangle botched an attempt to kill the night guard the blue animatronic yelled at her, telling her that she was nothing but a scrap heap. Mangle had never told anyone but she wished she could be a normal animatronic again. She hated being a tangled up mess of wires and metal. She cried and cried, hoping her wish would somehow come true. Little did she know there was someone watching her from the rafters who could very well make them come true.

Mangle: "U-u-oh god! Listen to me! Even my crying sounds all garbled and unnatural! Why can't I be norma-a-al!?"

Suddenly a red, orange, and silver blur jumped down in front of her. It took her a second but she soon recognized the blur as the older model she was based off of, Foxy. She had been told that the older animatronics were aggressive and couldn't be trusted. That plus the fact that Foxy was glaring at her with a rusty hook pointed towards her 'neck' caused her to start cowering in fear.

Foxy: "what's with the tears las!?"

Mangle: "I-I-I'm soooorry?"

Foxy: "was that a glitch? Did yer voice box just glitch!?"

Mangle: "y-yeaaaah, that happens to me a lot"

Foxy: "ARE THEY TRYING TO INSULT ME!? You're supposed to be the successor to the once great Foxy the pirate fox! How dare they keep you in such awful condition! It's an insult to the both of us!"

Mangle: "wh-what? Why are you so mad that tttthey kept me in awful condition? I thought-"

Foxy: "ye thought wrong las! I may be a pirate but I ain't no savage! Now tell me las..."

Foxy knelt down, using his hook to collect a tear from Mangle's face and show it to her.

Foxy: "what be with the tears las?"

Mangle tried to keep her composure, wanting to look strong in front of the older animatronic, but she just couldn't. She broke down crying, covering her eyes in her hands. Foxy moved her arms and hugged her, patting her on the back.

Mangle: "E-e-everybody thinks I'm a freak! Just because those kids turned me into a mess of metal and wires!"

Foxy: "oh. Ye poor thing! Ye deserve better than this las! I just hate seeing pretty girls like you cry!"

Mangle: "y-you think I'm *sniff* pretty?"

Foxy: "of course las! I love looking at that pretty little face of yers!"

Mangle: "T-thanks"

Foxy: "no problem. Ye know what las...I actually think I may be able to fix you up!"

Mangle: "wh-what?"

Foxy: "I just remembered, an old first mate of mine got into the same mess as you. I think I can fix ye up and make few improvements so this won't happen again! Would ye like that las?"

Mangle: "y-yes I would!"

Foxy quickly leaped up to a standing position. He held out his hook in front of Mangle

Foxy: "then there's no time to waste las! Quickly, grab on to my back and I'll carry ye to the parts and service room!"

Mangle let out a little giggle. She climbed onto Foxy and wrapped her arms and legs around him. Foxy quickly jumped and dashed through the pizzeria towards the parts and service room. Once there he preceded to put the young fox back together using whatever parts he could find (both from her and extra).

-/time skip: 6:02 AM/-

T. Freddy: "EVERYONE GET TO YOUR PLACES! IT'S PAST 6! THE KIDS WILL BE HERE ANY SECOND!"

T. Bonnie: "CHICA! Get your sweet ass out of the kitchen! It's almost time!"

T. Chica: "hold on guys! I can't find Mangle!"

T. Bonnie: "crap! Where is she!?"

T. Chica: "I think you really hurt her feelings Bonbon!"

T. Bonnie: "oh don't be ridiculous! She knows I was just playing around!"

T. Chica: "still, I wonder where Mangle could be"

Mangle: "arr did someone say me name?"

All of the Toys looked towards the source of the voice. As soon as they saw Mangle standing there all of there jaws hit the floor. Standing there, leaning against the wall was the new and improved Mangle. She had the same athletic and strangely sexual body as toy Chica only with new spring powered legs, a pink bow was now wrapped around her neck, a eye patch covered the previously missing eye, she now had a white fox tail with fake fur that became hot pink at the tip, she also had a wooden sword, a pink and gold pirate coat and a small animatronic bird on one shoulder. She looked amazing! Once she was done showing off she started walking towards the trio, swaying her new hips in the imaginary breeze.

T. Freddy: "M-Mangle? How did you-"

T. Bonnie: "oh my!"

T. Chica: "damn Mang you lookin' fine girl"

Mangle: "thanks Chica! Try not to stare boys! Now let's get this show on the road!"

Mangle sauntered out of the room and towards kids cove. Little did she know Foxy was following her from above, watching her and admiring his work.

End of chapter 1, feel free to review, I'd love to hear some feedback from you guys


End file.
